heraldikifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Herb Polski
Godło Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej - biały (jednogłowy) orzeł w złotej koronie, ze złotymi szponami i dziobem, zwrócony w prawo. Godło heraldyczne umieszczone jest na czerwonym polu, lekko zwężającej się ku dołowi tarczy herbowej. Historia Po raz pierwszy godło pojawiło się jako herb z pieczęci majestatycznej Przemysła II z 1295 r. Widniał na nim orzeł piastowski. Następnie zostało zmienione, poprzez stworzenie herbu podwójnego. Zrobił to Wacław II Czeski ok. roku 1296, dodając do lewej strony godła Polski tarczę z godła Królestwa Czech. Godło w takiej postaci funkcjonowało prawdopodobnie do 1306 roku, kiedy zmarł Wacław III, który formalnie nigdy nie przybył do Polski. Godło powróciło w roku 1320, kiedy to nastąpiła koronacja Władysława I Łokietka. Z pieczęci jego, jak i jego następcy (Kazimierza III Wielkiego) można wywnioskować wygląd ówczesnych herbów. W 1370, po śmierci Kazimierza Wielkiego, na tron polski wstąpił Ludwik Węgierski. Wprowadził on dość skomplikowany herb, który był nawiązaniem do jego herbu personalnego. się on z czterech pól: * pierwsze pole było dodatkowo podzielone na dwie części: pierwsza przedstawiała cztery czerwone pręgi na srebrnym (białym) tle, zaś druga - tzw. lilie andegaweńskie (fleur - de - lis), * na drugim widniał Orzeł Biały, * trzecie pole posiadało srebrny krzyż patriarszy (zwany podwójnym lub też lotaryńskim), wyrastający ze złotej, otwartej korony wieńczącej środkowy szczyt potrójnej zielonej góry, * zaś czwarte pole przedstawiało trzy głowy złotych lwów w złotych koronach na niebieskim tle. W 1384 r. Jadwiga Andegaweńska ponownie wprowadziła herb podwójny (z dwiema tarczami). Pierwsza tarcza to odzwierciedlenie pierwszego pola z herbu jej ojca - Ludwika Węgierskiego, zaś druga - Orzeł Biały. Władysław Jagiełło zaś w ramach unii w Krewie, dodał do herbu Pogoń - tak powstał pierwowzór herbu późniejszej Rzeczypospolitej Obojga Narodów. Władcy panujący w latach 1434 - 1572 używali wielu odmian herbu jednocześnie, lecz zawsze łączącą je cechą było występowanie Orła Białego i Pogoni litewskiej. Osobny artykuł: Godło Rzeczypospolitej Obojga Narodów. Po zawarciu unii lubelskiej 1 lipca 1569 r. Korona Królestwa Polskiego stała się częścią składową Rzeczypospolitej Obojga Narodów. Można więc mówić tu o dwóch rodzajach godła: państwowego oraz narodowego. Godło państwowe było czterodzielnym herbem o czerwonym tle, zawierającym symbol Korony - dwa pola przedstawiające białego Orła w koronie oraz dwa pola z wizerunkiem Pogoni - herbu Litwy. Na tarczy sercowej znajdował się herb rodowy aktualnie panującego monarchy. Herbem narodowym zaś był w dalszym ciągu Orzeł Biały. Początkowo władcy umieszczali swoje monogramy na piersi Orła (Zygmunt August, Henryk Walezy, Stefan Batory) oraz swoje herby rodowe, by później całkiem zrezygnować z umieszczania nań inicjałów. Niemalże przy każdym królu Orzeł zmieniał swoją sylwetkę, a za panowania Augusta Mocnego zmodyfikowano jego koronę - od teraz była ona zamknięta i zwieńczona krzyżem. W latach 1795 - 1807 nie można mówić praktycznie o żadnym formalnym bycie politycznym, który miałby być namiastką państwa polskiego. Dopiero w 1807 r. po ustanowieniu Księstwa Warszawskiego Polska uzyskała nowy herb. Przedstawiał on na tarczy dzielonej w słup w polu lewym herb Saksonii - naprzemianlegle dziesięć czarnych i żółtych pasów, na których w skos korona ruciana zielona. Jest to jednocześnie herb dynastii Wettynów, z której pochodził władca Księstwa Warszawskiego Fryderyk August II. W polu prawym, czerwonym, biały Orzeł, w koronie oraz z berłem i jabłkiem w szponach. Po upadku tegoż księstwa w 1815 r. Polska stała się terytorium zależnym od Imperium Rosyjskiego. Aż do 1842 r. można mówić jedynie o powstańczym herbie. 7 lutego 1831 Izba Poselska sejmu powstańczego większością głosów przyjęła kokardę biało-czerwoną jako barwę narodową, przyjmując argumentację posła Walentego Zwierkowskiego, że herb Polski przedstawia Orła Białego w czerwonym polu. Projekt ten jednomyślnie poparł Senat i tego samego dnia wprowadził go w życie. Do idei tej powrócono w czasie powstania styczniowego, bezskutecznie próbując wywołać powstanie na ziemiach zabranych, także na ziemiach ruskich. Wyrazem tych dążeń było tzw. odnowienie unii horodelskiej, w czasie manifestacji patriotycznej w 1861 r. w Horodle, gdzie przybyła szlachta polska, litewska, wołyńska i podolska. Unia miała obejmować trzy narody: Polaków, Litwinów i Rusinów. Odzwierciedleniem tych wydarzeń oraz pewnej ugody politycznej, było przyjęcie przez Rząd Narodowy nowego herbu, który obok godła Polski i Wielkiego Księstwa Litewskiego przedstawiał postać Archanioła Michała, patrona Rusi. Dopiero w 1842 r. władze carskie wprowadziły godła dla Królestwa Kongresowego. Było to nic innego jak ówczesne godło Rosji posiadające na piersi herb Polski, ozdobiony płaszczem heraldycznym. Taka postać rzeczy miała miejsce do 1883 roku, kiedy to dokonano ostatniej już w historii tegoż imperium poprawki heraldycznej. Godło Królestwa Polskiego również uzyskało poprawki, a dokładniej - zostało umieszczone na żółtej tarczy. W czasach okupacji ziem polskich przez państwa centralne, wprowadzono specjalną pieczęć dla Generalnego Gubernatorstwa Warszawskiego, znajdowało się w nim jednak nie godło Polski, lecz godło Cesarstwa Niemieckiego. Dopiero w 1917 r. Rada Regencyjna wprowadziła swoją pieczęć w okupowanym Królestwie Polskim, które to zawierało Orła Białego. Po odzyskaniu niepodległości Orzeł Biały został uprawomocniony jako godło państwowe ustawą sejmową w 1919. Oficjalny wizerunek godła przypominał orła Stanisława Poniatowskiego i był używany do 1927, kiedy powstała nowa wersja według projektu Zygmunta Kamińskiego. Odrzucono tradycyjną formę, zastępując ją nową, m.in. usunięto krzyż z korony, dodano dwie pięcioramienne rozety. Pod koniec II wojny światowej, w 1944 roku komunistyczne władze reprezentowane przez PKWN usunęły koronę z głowy orła. Usunięcie potwierdzono dodatkowo dekretem w roku 1955. Rząd RP na uchodźstwie w odpowiedzi Dekretem Prezydenta Rzeczypospolitej z dnia 11 listopada 1956 r. umieścił na głowie orła zamkniętą koronę zwieńczoną krzyżem. 2000px-Coat of Arms of the Polish Crown.svg.png|Księstwo Krakowskie (1295 - 1296) Waclaw.png|Księstwo Krakowskie (1296 - 1306) 2000px-POL Eagle of WladislausI of Poland after 1320.svg.png|Korona Królestwa Polskiego (1320 - 1333) Wielki.png|Korona Królestwa Polskiego (1334 - 1370) Ludwik.png|Korona Królestwa Polskiego (1370 - 1382) Jadwiga.png|Korona Królestwa Polskiego (1384 - 1386) Pollit.png|Korona Królestwa Polskiego (1386 - 1434, wersja wielka) Jagiełło.png|Korona Królestwa Polskiego (1386 - 1434, wersja mała) 1434 - 1492.png|Korona Królestwa Polskiego (1434 - 1492 i 1492 - 1501, wersja mała) 1492 - 1501.png|Korona Królestwa Polskiego (1492 - 1501, wersja wielka) Aleksander.png|Korona Królestwa Polskiego (1501 - 1506, wersja wielka) 1506 - 1548.png|Korona Królestwa Polskiego (1506 - 1548, wersja wielka) Zygmunt Stary.png|Korona Królestwa Polskiego (1506 - 1548, wersja mała) August2.png|Korona Królestwa Polskiego (1548 - 1569, wersja wielka) i Rzeczpospolita Obojga Narodów (1569 - 1572, wersja wielka) Sa.png|Korona Królestwa Polskiego (1548 - 1572, wersja mała) 1573 - 1575.png|Rzeczpospolita Obojga Narodów (1573 - 1575) Walezy.png|Korona Królestwa Polskiego (1573 - 1575) 1575 - 1586.png|Rzeczpospolita Obojga Narodów (1575 - 1586) Batory.png|Korona Królestwa Polskiego (1575 - 1586) 2000px-Coat of arms of Vasa kings of Poland.svg.png|Rzeczpospolita Obojga Narodów (1587 - 1668) 1587 - 1668.png|Korona Królestwa Polskiego (1587 - 1668) 1669 - 1673.png|Rzeczpospolita Obojga Narodów (1669 - 1673) Wisniowiecki.png|Korona Królestwa Polskiego (1669 - 1673) 1674 - 1696.png|Rzeczpospolita Obojga Narodów (1674 - 1696) Sob.png|Korona Królestwa Polskiego (1674 - 1696) 1697 - 1704 i 1709 - 1733 i 1736 - 1763.png|Rzeczpospolita Obojga Narodów (1697 - 1704, 1709 - 1733 i 1736 - 1763) Wettynowie.png|Korona Królestwa Polskiego (1697 - 1704, 1709 - 1733 i 1736 - 1763) 1704 - 1709.png|Rzeczpospolita Obojga Narodów (1704 - 1709) Leszczynski.png|Korona Królestwa Polskiego (1704 - 1709) 1764 - 1795.png|Rzeczpospolita Obojga Narodów (1764 - 1795) Poniatowski.png|Korona Królestwa Polskiego (1764 - 1791) 2000px-Grand Coat of Arms of Duchy of Warsaw.svg.png|Księstwo Warszawskie (1807 - 1815, wersja wielka) 1807 - 1815.png|Księstwo Warszawskie (1807 - 1815, wersja średnia) KGiL.png|Księstwo Galicji i Lodomerii (1804 - 1918) 2000px-Grand Coat of Arms of Grand Duchy of Poznań.svg.png|Wielkie Księstwo Poznańskie (1815 - 1848, wersja wielka) i Prowincja Poznańska (1848 - 1919, wersja wielka) 2000px-POL Wielkie Księstwo Poznańskie COA.svg.png|Wielkie Księstwo Poznańskie (1815 - 1848, wersja mała) i Prowincja Poznańska (1848 - 1919, wersja mała) Herb wolnego miasta krakowa.png|Wolne, Niepodległe i Ściśle Neutralne Miasto Kraków i jego Okręg (1816 - 1846) 2000px-November Uprising.svg.png|Królestwo Polskie (1831) Coat of arms of the Kraków Uprising.svg.png|Powstanie krakowskie (1846) KK.png|Wielkie Księstwo Krakowskie (1846 - 1918) 1842 - 1882.png|Królestwo Polskie (1842 - 1883, wersja wielka) Герб царства Польского.gif|Królestwo Polskie (1842 - 1883, wersja mała) Coat of arms of the January Uprising.svg.png|Rzeczpospolita Trojga Narodów (1863 - 1864) 2000px-Great Coat of Arms of Congress Poland.svg.png|Królestwo Polskie/Kraj Nadwiślański (1883 - 1918, wersja wielka) 2000px-Medium Coat of Arms of Congress Poland.svg.png|Królestwo Polskie/Kraj Nadwiślański (1883 - 1918, wersja średnia) 2000px-Small Coat of Arms of Congress Poland.svg.png|Królestwo Polskie/Kraj Nadwiślański (1883 - 1918, wersja mała) Seal of the Government-General of Warsaw.svg.png|Generalne Gubernatorstwo Warszawskie (1815 - 1918) 2000px-Godło Królestwa Polskiego (1916-1918).svg.png|Królestwo Polskie (1917 - 1918) 2000px-Coat of arms of Poland2 1919-1927.svg.png|Rzeczpospolita Polska (1919 - 1927) 1927 - 1939.png|Rzeczpospolita Polska (1927 - 1945) i Rząd Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej na uchodźstwie (1939 - 1956) Reichsadler der Deutsches Reich (1933–1945).svg.png|Naczelne Dowództwo na Wschodzie/Generalne Gubernatorstwo (1939 - 1945) PRL45-55.png|Rzeczpospolita Polska/Polska Rzeczpospolita Ludowa (1945 - 1955) 1955 - 1980.png|Polska Rzeczpospolita Ludowa (1955 - 1980) Herb Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej (1956 - 1990).png|Rząd Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej na uchodźstwie (1956 - 1990) Prl80-89.png|Polska Rzeczpospolita Ludowa 1980 - 1989) i Rzeczpospolita Polska (1989 - 1990) Coat of arms of Poland-official3.png|Rzeczpospolita Polska (od 1990) Podstawa prawna Zgodnie z art. 28 Konstytucji RP Godłem Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej jest wizerunek orła białego w koronie w czerwonym polu. Korona została przywrócona 31 grudnia 1989 r. ustawą z dnia 29 grudnia 1989 r. o zmianie Konstytucji Polskiej Rzeczypospolitej Ludowej (art. 1 p. 19). Jednakże nowy wzór godła został wprowadzony dopiero 22 lutego 1990 r. ustawą z dnia 9 lutego 1990 r. o zmianie przepisów o godle, barwach i hymnie Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej. W ustawie o godle, barwach i hymnie Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej oraz o pieczęciach państwowych ustawodawca określił: Godłem Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej jest wizerunek orła białego ze złotą koroną na głowie zwróconej w prawo, z rozwiniętymi skrzydłami, z dziobem i szponami złotymi, umieszczony w czerwonym polu tarczy. Wzór godła Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej zawarty został w załączniku nr 1 do tej ustawy. Opis symbolu państwa Według załącznika nr 1 do ustawy jest to biały (jednogłowy) orzeł w złotej koronie, ze złotymi szponami i dziobem, zwrócony w prawo. Godło heraldyczne umieszczone jest na czerwonym polu, lekko zwężającej się ku dołowi tarczy herbowej. Ustawa potwierdza i precyzuje zarazem barwy bieli i czerwieni będące barwami Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej. Określone są one w załączniku nr 2. Orzeł biały odwzorowany jest symbolicznie w białej, górnej barwie flagi polskiej złożonej z dwóch poziomych pasów. Zgodnie z zasadami heraldyki pas górny polskich barw narodowych reprezentuje białego orła, a dolny – czerwone pole tarczy herbowej.Kategoria:Godła państw